Currently, common display devices include displays used by televisions, computers, cellphones and so on. Such displays may be liquid crystal displays (“LCD” for short) or light emitting diode (“LED” for short) displays, etc. These displays inevitably have certain weight, thickness, and volume, and they are fixed in a certain place. Based on this, applications of three-dimensional display or touch display bring new feelings and experiences to users. Flexible display devices are opposite to the above display devices. A core component of a flexible display device is a flexible display. The flexible display has enormous application potential due to its characteristics of being light and thin, bendable, etc.
Generally, the flexible display device is a display device which is made from a flexible material and is deformable and bendable, and which has characteristics of low power consumption, small volume, direct visualized flexibility and so on. Generally speaking, a driving IC is used to drive a flexible display and a flexible display product to display, and a common practice is: after bonding the driving IC on a TCP of a flexible thin film and a COP thin film, fixing them on a panel for use. FIG. 1 to FIG. 4 are structural schematic views of mounting a driving IC(s) 3a, FIG. 1 to FIG. 3 shows that one driving IC 3a is arranged at a side edge of a flexible display panel 1a, and FIG. 4 shows that the driving ICs 3a are arranged at two adjacent side edges of the flexible display panel 1a. It can be seen that the driving IC 3a is usually arranged along an edge of the flexible display panel 1a. Since the driving IC 3a has a certain geometrical length, according to the existing mounting methods, although the wiring of an IC circuit can be simplified, when the flexible display panel 1a provided with the driving IC 3a is bent, even if the driving IC 3a also can be bent therewith, if the bending curvature and the bending force become big, during the bending process, the driving IC 3a may be fractured and/or broken, thus damage is generated.